A typical commercially available photo booth is a vending machine-style apparatus installed at venues or deployed on per-event basis at parties and events. Ultimately, it is a device that allows people attending the venue or an event to produce photographs of themselves in printed or digital formats. The primary purpose of a photo booth is entertainment for guests at events, parties and a revenue source for persons or businesses affiliated with the photo booth.
The main function of a photo booth is to create a fun, simple workflow for the guests.
Nonetheless, traditional photo booths suffer a number of usability challenges, such as, the following.
Lack of Control due to Fixed position—A photographic camera being in a fixed position fails to readily accommodate users with significantly different heights or users who are not positioned close to the center of the camera's view.
Lack of Creativity—Photo booths require an explicit action from users or attendants to initiate the shot (e.g. touching a screen to initiate a countdown), combined with a fixed position of the photographic camera, such devices cannot capture subjects (e.g. guests at the party) in their natural state, like a human photographer can. Consequently, photos produced by traditional photo booths look unmistakably ‘staged’.